


Fancasts of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [8]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fancast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	Fancasts of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes

Sally-Anne Perks - Anna Sophia Robb

Marietta Edgecombe (young) - Ellie Darcey-Alden

Marietta McLaggen - Lea Michele

Hurin of the Keys - Tom Felton (brunette)

Theoden - Corbin Bernsen

Albus Dumbledore (1920s) - Ryan Gosling

Albus Dumbledore (1940s) - Bernard Hill 

Albus Dumbledore (1970s and on) - Michael Gambon

Sophie Roper (1st through 4th years) - Dove Cameron

Sophie Roper (5th year and on) - Lauren Sherry


End file.
